


Rudolph

by DeathFrisbee221



Series: 12 Author Gifts for Xmas [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, british weather, christmas pudding, winter weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathFrisbee221/pseuds/DeathFrisbee221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock runs out into the rain much to John's dismay.<br/>What happens when he gets home? And why did he run out in the first place.</p><p>Mostly Fluffy. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rudolph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queenoftheuniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenoftheuniverse/gifts).



> This is hopefully worth the wait. It may not exactly be what you where expecting but I hope you enjoy it.  
> It is a direct continuation of the story 'Christmas Pudding' that I posted earlier.

The wind was howling outside the window and John wondered for the millionth time what was taking Sherlock so long.

He'd decided after the pudding incident to brave the red weather warning and venture to shop for a pre-made pudding.

The rain was hitting the windows in heavy sheets at an alarming rate and John swirled his finger of brandy - well what was left from the bottle Sherlock had used earlier.

 

Why the detective had decided to go out in this weather was beyond John's compression; it may have had something to do with the fact that until John informed him, Sherlock had been unaware that he could just purchase a replacement pudding.

The mad man had been all set for following the recipe to the letter the second time around, but John had put his foot down and told him he could just buy one in the morning.

When John had refused to run off to the nearest Tesco, Sherlock had pouted and then thrown on his coat, forgoing his scarf in an effort to get out the door before John stopped him.

Which the doctor would have done, had he been able to catch his boyfriend before he skipped down the stairs and out into the bitter winter rain.

* * *

 

John lifted his head when he heard the bottom door slam closed. Sitting up he stroked the burning fire in the grate with a poker as he heard the squelch of his partner trudging back up the seventeen steps.

John turned his head as the door opened. 

For the second time that day he struggled not to laugh at his detective. His dark curls looked black and were plastered to his pale forehead.. His nose was bright red, as where his cheeks. He had a carrier bag in one hand and the other was gripping his drenched coat as he shivered his way into the warm living room.

John sighed and set down his drink before making his way over.

"You look like Rudolph. All you need is the antlers."

His boyfriend just scowled, teeth chattering.

"Come on, let's get you warmed up, don't want you catching hypothermia. Clothes off." 

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later, John found himself wrapped in a blanket in front of the fire with a drying Sherlock sniffing beside him. John kissed his boyfriend's nose again chuckled. It was still red, but no longer running.

"Next time I tell you to stay inside, listen okay?"

Sherlock nodded and snuck icy fingers under John's shirt and jumper to warm them as payback.

"I got the pudding."

"And a cold I'll wager."

"Won't." Sherlock replied stubbornly.

John smirked. "You wanna bet?"

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. I hope this gift brought a smile to your face.  
> Following this is the story 'Scrooge'


End file.
